powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Fire Manipulation, see here. The power to generate, control or absorb fire. The opposite power of Ice Manipulation, and Water Manipulation. Also Called *Agnikinesis *Firebending *Fire Release *Flame Control/Manipulation *Pyrokinesis *Ignikinesis Capabilities Users can excite or accelerate an object's atoms, increasing their thermal energy making it ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even color; that said, pretty much everything with this power comes down to: burning. This ability is also useful against those who possess Air Manipulation or Oxygen Manipulation as oxygen from the air can be used to make flames stronger. This is very aggressive power as well as one of the strongest, allowing several powerful attacks, but it is some ways the most vulnerable as well, given than fire doesn't exist in itself and needs other elements. Applications * Create, Absorb, Generate and/or Manipulate Fire of various intensities. ** Burn/melt objects such as ice or metal, as well as living things. ** Cause burning pains and actual burns in others. ** Firestorm Creation * Fire Attacks * Flame Solidification ** Pyrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Fly by projecting fire under them, Jet Propulsion, Pyrokinetic Surfing and/or by Pyrokinetic Flight. Techniques * Burning * Electrical Resistance by super-heating the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. * Explosive Fire Manipulation * Fire Aura * Fire Empowerment * Fire Mimicry * Fire Portal Creation * Incineration * Healing Fire * Pyrokinetic Combat * Pyrokinetic Regeneration * Pyroportation * Sharpness Manipulation by channeling Heat through a weapon. * Thermal Manipulation for more general temperature manipulation. ** Body Heat Camouflage ** Heat Manipulation ** Heat Transferal * White Fire Manipulation Variations * Blue Fire Manipulation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation * Esoteric Flame Manipulation * Explosive Fire Manipulation * Fire Embodiment * Grand Flame Manipulation * Green Fire Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Ice Fire Manipulation * Omnicombustion * Psychic Flame Manipulation * Pyric Spectrum Manipulation * Rainbow Fire Manipulation * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * White Fire Manipulation Associations * Ash Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation: fire is considered wild, chaotic element. * Combined with Earth Manipulation, may allow Magma Manipulation. * If high enough level and/or combined with Magic, may advance to Cosmic Fire Manipulation and/or Hell-Fire Manipulation or Holy Fire Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation by manipulating the atoms in different way. * Fire Immunity/Thermal Resistance * Heat Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration * Smoke Manipulation smoke always follows the flame. * Soot Manipulation * Spark Manipulation Limitations * Control is extremely important. Unconscious use of this power can be catastrophic. * May be unable creating fire, being limited to manipulating already existing one. * Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. * Users can be overpowered by Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. * Unless user has Cosmic Fire Manipulation or Hell-Fire Manipulation/Holy Fire Manipulation, oxygen is needed as fuel. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Gas Powers Category:Common Powers